Madea's Sannin Reunion
by Malbro King
Summary: I'll tyy to be quick on the updates
1. Chapter 1

well i said i would do this stroy over chrismas break so here Madea's Sannin reunion it's when all 4 of the Sannin are at a Big party to celibrate 50 years of being a Sannin Jiraya is not Dead yet well he'll never die in the series so there yes Orochimaru coming with Sasuke only people who are close to the Sannin can come too Shizne,Naruto,Sasuke,Marcellus madea's a Sannin to she my Other great aunt so in this chapter the invintation is sent.

Chaos is all other the place and Orchimaru... well read and find out

* * *

Marcellus: -sigh- bills,bills,bills,Mission note,Mission note what the -? what is this now 

Naruto: HEY MARCELLUS-SAMA!!!

Marcellus: NARUTO!!!!! stop yelling im right here your so loud Naruto: ow sorry Marcellus searhing threw mail again

Marcellus: yup i love searhinh threw the mail i just find things unexpected sooo...

Naruto: hey what's that one ?

Marcellus; it's a invtaction to a reuion

Naruto: Heeeeeey!!!! look a Sannin reuion!

Marecllus: why would there be a sannin reunion they are inly 50 years old...

Naruto: ...

Marcellus: oh 50 years is very specail but why at this house i mean yes a 50 years reuinon 50 years of being a sannin but who a sannin and lives in this house there Jiraya,Tsunade,orochimaru and Made--- OHHHHHH!!!

Naruto: AHHHHH!!! and you say im loud

Marcellus: Naruto where Madea !!?

Naruto: at the gambling halls with Grandma Tsunade why ?!?

Marcellus: you idoit this is for Madea!!! she one of the sannin remeber and she 50 years old we got to tell her so she can get ready it's 2 days from today but also Orohimaru inviteted

Naruto: WHAT THE OROCHIMARU HE GOING TO SASUKE MIGHT BE THERE WE GOT TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Marcellus: thats what im talking about.

Shikamaru: huh wha wha whats with all the noise

Marcellus: come on Shikamaru we have to go tell the 3 sannin includeing my Great aunat

Shikamaru: Madea isn't she young to be a Great Auant

Marcellus: uhhh dos that really matter right now we have to go find Jiraya or tsunade or Madea orochimaru is coming to the reuinon

Shikamaru: Reuinon wha what are you----- AHHHHHHH!!!! HEY LET GO OF ME

Marcellus: you gonna hoasnely tell me that you are going to sleeep her on this rug on a cold floor all day for 11 hours doing nothing at all not evan getting to the bottem of this

Naruto: 'we will never get there in time'

Shikamaru: uhhh ye- HEY!!!!

Marcellus: retrorcal question doy! COME ON NARUTO!!!

Naruto: al right im coming im coming -walks slowy-

Marcellus: Sasuke -songly-

Naruto: what are we doing lets goo quickly come one

the 3 friends ran off to find the 3 Sannin and warn tehm of this thing thats will happen in 2 days.

Bath house (out side)

(Jiraya,Naruto,Marcellus)

Jiraya: oh yes you have big ones don't yes yes yes yes samck that ass hehe -looks threw hole-

Naruto: HEY PERVEY SAGE

Jiraya: AHHH Naruto Marcellus i was just uh uh i

Marcellus: looking at grils in the Bath house we already knw thats what you do all day you PERVERT!

Jiraya: hey keep it do will ya -looks into hole-

* * *

Inside bath house 

(Naked gril 1-5)

Naked gril 1: hey Miyambe can i wase your back

Nacked gril 3: sure rika

Naked gril 1: ohh no Miyambe ohhh! Kade wacthing

Naked gril 3: it's okay she canm join

Naked gril 5: i-i-can

Naked gril 4: hey don't leave me out of the fun lets have a five some grils -sexfuliy-

the 5 naked gril's had five some in the bath house well thats how it happened in Jiraya head it would have happened if Marcellus would'nt have Deilbty yelled "A MAN LOOKING AT GRIL IN THE BATH HOUSE IS A **PERVET !!!!! **" Jiraya had passed out from didapoted and madness. Naruto sweat droped at this and thought "from now on i need to call him "King pervey sage" after now"

* * *

Naruto: King pervey age 

Marcellus: we reviced this from the mail it's looks like an Invitation for a Sannin

Jiraya: sannin reunion you say? well if it dose'nt in-

Marcellus: and it Involes Orochimaru coming to so

Jiraya: i see so now i am intereted so he is going to be coming huh so now this give me the chance to acculy get close to him and try to talk him so he can change his mind about his path but this may be a trap

Marcellus: thas why were looking for you and Tsunade

Jiraya: what about madea?

Marcellus: you know what she'll say

Naruto: what,what will who say?

Marcellus: '-sigh- idoit'

Jiraya: 'his listening skill need work such an Iditoc pupil'

Naruto: what if your thinking im a Idoit i just don't have a high attension span

Jiraya: any wayy lets go find Tsunade by the way what does the invtation says

Naruto: well uhh its says "_dear miss Mable you and the other 3 Sannin are invited to the Sannin reunion to ceilbrate 50 years of being the leadgnary 4,the party will be held in the hidden leaf vilage, the hokage tower,baling room at 5:30 pm the party will start and last untill 12:00, 2days from now. you may bring your closet person to you,anybody -high consol ."_

Jiraya: well i already know who im bring

Marcellus: ...

Naruto: ...

Jiraya: Naruto

Naruto: huh me really thanks king pervey sage alright but why?

Jiraya; beacuse your like a son to me and the only closet person to me like your father

Marcellus: -smiles-

Naruto: well i'll see you at the Sannin party in 2 days Marcellus

Marcellus: how you know im going?

Naruto: well Madea is a sannin so your the only one see trsut the most and quite fond of you next to Ceil.

Jiraya: oh yeah how is Ceil marcellus

Marcellus: well he's fine still traning to be a dark knight he really a expert at controling the darkness easliy and powerful i think he's in the land of Snow and Jinx well she just traveling any where she can go and explore she loves to see the world.

Jiraya: well thats good

* * *

Gambling hall 

(Madea, Secrity 1-3, Elder lady,)

Madea: lord have mercy im am tried of this crap what the hell this is sucj a rip off im am about to do a drive by on this whole place.

Elder Lady: ...

Madea: what the hell Lady stop humping that lootery mechimence this an't robot chicken don't make me go upside you head gril

Elder lady: well excuse me i just saw it on that show you said and thought get it a try.

Madea: ...

Elder lady: what?

Madea: does that make any sense to you. how are you gonna Make that thing cought out gold co'ns by humping it like a wild ape,but this is a way you make it gold coins come out -pulls out Spark magick gun- -shoots out 1 gold orb-

Gold coins can out like water rushing from a water fall millions came out non stop they all nearly baried Madea in it and she is tall as a tree (Me: kinda ...) the secirty came to see what was all the disruption when they came they could not belive there eyes coins still coming out a enormus hill of coins the sise of Mout Eversite.

Elder Lady: oh my

Madea: gasp gasp

Secrity 1: is every one okay

Madea: sense you surpose to help people go and-get me some oysingen lord have mercy i thougt i would be traped in that pile forever.

Sercrity 3: your the one who won the lottery you are lucky

Madea: thank yer but i have much more thatn luck eavn though i don't lord my steel peace is always with me and luck loud your steel with Energy and luck,Peace will always be with you thank you jeasue.

Elder lady: what part of the bible is that in

Madea: any way some body get me a bag they will not fit in my pruse with all the wepons i got in here the coins will be around like jumping beans whoo

secrity 1: this bag should be big enough,OH miss Mable are you going to the Sannin reunion

Madea; what hell is you taking about

Secrity 2: a reunion is being held for all **4** Sannin evan Orochimaru evan though he a tratritor

Madea: hell-to-the-no,boy uh uhh i will kill Orochimaru im sorry i will make this ass whuping of kirate hell of his life after all he put Jiraya and Tsunade threw, whoo he will pay i will you-know what keep the money give to that nice lady over there i about violate my probation i don't need no bail i finin deal with that i still need to do something before i voilate my probation.

Elder lady: thank you Madea-sama

Madea: your welcome -Exits-

Marcellus: -sigh- well here we are where is Madea

Naruto: i duon i think we missed here if she was here she would have neen here al day so she would be here

Jiraya: strange only time is when she is'nt in the Gambling hall is when she does some thing to land her self in Jail oh no oh no no no

Elder Lady: excuse me i over heard you talking and Madea-sama was here she said she'll voilate her probation but i think she was joking she gave all the money she won to me but here just in case if she was serious,but she said she won't be going to some king of Reunion because she'll kill Orcomaru Oromaru what was his name

Marcellus,Naruto,Jiraya: ORCHIMARU !!!!

Marcellus: thanks (recives $ 80,000) (Me: She won $ 800,000)

Jiraya: i should hold on to that Money marcellus

Marcellus: Hell no you pervert

Jiraya: but you should know the strict rules abou the Ninja that will bring him to his ruins 1.Money 2.Women 3--

Naruto: ...

Marcellus: blah blah blah put a sock in it you senale old Pervert -heads to court room-

Naruto: -snicker- -snicker- wait Marcellus why are you going to the court room should'nt we infrom Tsunade about the reunion

Marcellus: Naruto she the hokage she knows every thing thats going on in this vilage if she dose'nt that 10/1,000,000 chance of happening just in chace Naruto you go infromed her about it if you alreadys knows then tell other people about it in the vilage see if they know something or evan try asking the kybuui and try the abu black ops

Jiraya: well lets go we should be the lawyers for Madea she don't need to be in jail Beating the crap out of the natives in jail she'll beat any body in there evan if she might be put in a mans jial whoo you should have seen it 26 years ago when me and Arshi went into the Man jail when Madea had been put deliberty in a Man jail wow your great aunt was whupping ass in there bodys every where K.Oed.

Marcellus: well we better hurry then

Naruto: alright see ya

* * *

AN: Well what do you think Chapter 2 won't be here for a while soo Reveiw and i will update quicker Flames will be used to roast my junkie cat Cane. 


	2. Jail time and Presuding

in jail

Madea: lord have mercy

Tiny: shut it old lady

Madea: who the hell is you taking to

Tiny: you old lady

Madea: look you better get up out of my face bout to bust a cap on you, noby playing with you

Tiny: look old lady i'll whup you down

Madea: now im to old to be dealing with people like you don't make a black women take off her ear rings cause hn

Tiny: try it B----- -touches her-

Madea: did you touch me did you just put your hands on me did you just put you hands on me ?!!!

Tiny: wha wha AHH AH AH AHHH

Madea grabed tiny then mega droped Tiny the threw her agasint the wall thing body punch her in the rib 4 times. then Keened her in the belly twice then just B------ slaped her in her head "you done lost her mine" body punched her agin rapdly then gave her rapid hard pimp slapes and B------ faster and did the "crazy". (it when you rapidly smack the target and puch them like a rapib animal) "hell puting yo hands on me like that done lost your mind" tiny was agsint the wall terrified and painfullly Parralized. "you don't know me" Smacked her head again "you don't know me !" Tiny gahetr up her little courage she had and tried to push Madea back but she could'nt, she was huge hard to get by Madea put her back againt the wall the wall cracked. Madea held her neck with such power and force then and pushed tiny down "SIT DOWN" Madea yelled "huh you move when i tell you to puppy" "hey hey hey stop" the sercirty graud was to afraid to approuch after seeing what happen Madea let go "puting yo hands on me !" Madea exited her cell and left the toughest wome in that prison on the floor petrified and nearly dead from that ass whupping.

Madea exited and went to the lunch room leaving stuned women with there months open with shocked and the grauds mentally saying 'don't mess with that women'

Lunch room

Madea: lord have mercy what the hell is you doing

Hinariro: oh old lady im sorry i forgot that you so old that you move slower then a snail

Madea: what the He-

Sercurity 1: hey hey miss Mable we already had a hard time cleaning up tiny mess that you did don't beat up a 16 year old gril

Madea: this gril 16 years old what the hell she do drop out,Prosutuion,Con artist

Hinaro: old lady stay out my beniase

Madea: what the hell -get ready to run-

Sercurity 1: -stops Madea- don't kill the gril

Madea: you better stop her she don't know who the hell she talking to 16 year old 18 years old or evan 12 no child is going to speak to me like that say something else SMART!

Hinaro: im not plaing old hag! i'll whup a old women

Madea: what hell -throws Sercurity graud agasint wall-

Hinaro: damn

Madea: Little gril

Hinaro: i'll whup you before the policecome back over here lke 23 minutes

Madea: okay that gives me 22 to beat the hell out of you

Hinaro: oh you think i know Bok chou

Madea: and i know whup your ass !

Hinaro: pow pow chung ya yo

Madea: no no come what the hell is your probmle you don't know me im from the projects

Madea went into her denfensive Kirate posention Hinaro jump then did a fly kick Madea Grabed the leg and flinged her to the floor like a 4 oz teddy bear Hinaro suufered Great damge from the Impact but mange to stay consience and used her other legs to sweep Madea feet but Madea easliy doged by back flipping and doing a serise of acrobated flips. she hit the wall with her feet the lauged her self at her like a cannon ball Hinaro was caught with surpirse she froze and sudenly just actomacliy her hand lifted Madea let her hand touch the ground and her propell like a Pinwheel Hiting Hinaro in the Smoagh she gasp in Pain as she Coughed out blood Madea fliped back and in the midle of landing and then landed. "come on ho you know bok chou come on" Madea said boucing up and down. Madea ran to her Hinaro try to kick her away but failed Madea again Grabed her foot Madea used a Ton kwun dou Move and twised t her right her foot prceded with blinding Speed Hinaro passed out, but reganed conseice, she refused to lose.Madea then proceded to do a Kirate move a chop then span around and allowed her Hand to sliced her arm and disable it,Hinaro arm was paralized,then Madea just madea a plus with her arm while proceding her right arm going side ways slaping Hinaros face knocking her out K.O the her left arm coming down quick doing massive damge to the face the her last move span to her back and hand in a sfuted togather from (you fingers all togther and out like that) holding her neck then Madea released her Hinaro fell to the ground.

Madea: that it i was only using my Kirtae mosly and a little Ton kwun do if only my Kung fu you woukd have been lying in yo own pool of blood Talking to me that way hm and what do you know it only been 8 minutes

In the hospital

Nurse: uh what happened this gril did she get beat up!

Madea: uh she fell down the steps a whole lot of steps to the basement.

Nurse: okay ?!?

Madea: well im outa here

Sercurity 1: miss mable you got a- HOLY SH-- Miss mable did'nt i tell you not too Beat that gril up

Madea: what makes you i did it !

Sercurity: ... you got a visertor

Madea: oh glory

Jiraya: Madea you alright

Madea: of course i am what these people gonna do to me

Marcellus: being stuck in here with Abu black op level Killers uhh duh

Madea: --' uh no i whup there ass top to bottom

Jiraya: well okay were here to Holy Sh-- that a hot babe,

Marcellus: --'

Madea:-( Dumb ass Perverted Basterd

Jiraya: uh uh i-i-i were here to bail you out how much is it

Marcellus: yeah how much

Madea: $ 2,000

Jiraya: holy crap heh i can't pay that well see in 3 years Madea

Marcellus: give me that check book you got excautly 14 zeros here all that Money you cheap shap son of a B----

Madea: -smacks head-

Marcellus: ah wha wha Madea

Madea: stop cussing !

Marcellus: ahh shh Well sercurty heres the Money

OUTSIDE

HOKAGE OFFESE

Madea: yes yes i know about the Sannin reunion im not going

Naruto: WHAT !!!

Madea: -prepares to run-

Jiraya: -hold her-

Madea: ya'll better hold me if he yell one more time he'll be gone he gonna meet his maker you gonna meet your Father

Naruto: TT.TT why you all gota keep bring that up I MEA YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON SOME ONE AN-

Madea: the the hell is you talking to no no come back over here from behind the desk who is you talking to who the hell is you hollering AT !

Tsunade: madea clam down !

Madea: better get him Tsunade i was about go back to jail for Child Murder

Marcellus: ...

Jiraya: ...

Tsunade: tell us why won't you go don't you want to see Orochimaru

Madea: do you wan't Orochimaru to get killed

Jiraya: were just sayin Madea it would help us save him from the Darkness with you wrods of...uih words of

Marcellus: wisdom

Jiraya: yeah and it would help for my book with all the grils in the Bathroom and the big colossal Boobs and they'll give a blow j-

Tsunade: -Punches jiraya in the face- shut up!

Jiraya: uuh hey im just saying that if she there it will help Orochimaru-

Tsunade: -Lauges her self at Him- Shut up already your not helping you Perverted FOOL your so Annoying sometimes! Shut up already !

(they were in that fight dust cloud)

Madea: yeah haha ha heh heh You get him Tsunade

Naruto: O.O'''

Marcellus: O.O

Abu 1: lady tsunade calm down Master Madea please just come to the Sannin reunion so you can help Orochimaru and then the sound and Leaf will be at peace with eachother

Naruto: yeah and Sasuke can come back

Madea: alright alright just back the hell up

Marcellus: YAY!

Sound VILAGE

Kabuto: lord Orochimaru the Sanin reunion are you going to see Madea,Tsunade and Jiraya again

Orochimaru: ...

Kabuto: what about you Sasuke Naruto will be there so will your other old team mate

Sasuke: hn probmliy not there no power i will gain in it so no i can hardly get a damn who will be there as long as i get my power gets me closer to my goal.

Kabuto: same as always

Orochimaru: yes i will go do not dispach any of the sound 4 i won't try to destroy the vilage i'll leave that for later perhaps...

Kabuto: okay then what shall you wear they'll let you both in

Sasuke: Both ?

Orochimaru: im taking you

Sasuke: ...

* * *

AN: there Plase review if you review i update "Faster". 


End file.
